The instant invention relates generally to pourer devices for fluid containers and more specifically it relates to a self-adjusting liquid pourer.
Numerous pourer devices for fluid containers have been provided in prior art that are adapted to help discharge fluids from the containers. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,434,636 to Kachman; 3,599,836 to Hegi; 4,010,875 to Babiol; 4,427,138 to Heinlein and Des. 285,892 to Doyel all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as heretofore described.